Gemani Empire
"The Gemani Empire represented strength in out galaxy. How could these Lylatian insurgents have overpowered us so easily?" ~Thelath the Last The Gemani Empire was the dominant power in the Terminus Galaxy from -2003 DT until its defeat its defeat in 5673 DT. The Gemani Empire occupied the upper section of the galaxy around the deep core. History The Gemani Empire was founded in -4322 DT by the Imperial Unification Treaty that united the planet if Gemani Prime. After 2300 years, the Empire expanded across the galaxy. In -634 DT, the Gemani Empire encountered the Falucian Empire expanded in the lower regions of the galaxy. The two powers remained in relative peace for over 600 years, with the most major encounters being minor skirmishes along the borders. On 0 DT, the two empires declared war on each other, beginning the War of Empires. After a thousand years of war, the Falucian Empire discovered the Lylat Republic in the lower unknown regions, and unsuccessfully attempted to conquer it. For several hundred years, both of the empires conducted small raids against the Republic, until, finally, in 1672 DT, the Republic declared war on both empires. The Gemani Empire, viewing the Lylatians as a small threat, payed no heed to the declaration of war. The Republic quickly spread through the former unknown regions, until they were pressing against both empires borders. Still, the Gemani Empire payed no heed to the Lylat Republic. It was not until the Republic defeated the Falucian Empire and absorbed their assets in 2592 DT that the Gemanies took them seriously. For three thousand years, the Republic slowly pushed closer and closer to Gemani Prime, until, in 5672.15, the Lylat Republic besieged the capital planet of the Empire. After a year of fighting, the Empire's capital fell and the Gemani Empire was dissolved Society and Culture The Gemani people were proud, believing themselves to the the superior race, and that all others should serve them. This led to a very prosperous slave trade in the empire. Their disregard for for other species led to there demise as they believed that the Lylatians were not a race that could challenge them. The Gemani Government was primarily ruled by the Parliament, which consisted of all of the higher standing nobles, but the emperor had absolute power. Navy The Gemani Empire operated a strong navy during their reign of power. Yareth Class Battleship The Yareth Class Battleship was the primary battleship of the Gemani Empire. The Yareth was armed with 10 heavy cannons, 18 medium cannons, and 56 anti fighter cannons and spanned 1700 meters long. Hellfire Class Cruiser The Hellfire Cruiser was the most used ship in the Gemani fleet, and was armed with 19 medium cannons and 72 anti fighter turrets. The Hellfire spanned a total of 1200 meters in length. Brander Class Frigate The Brander Class Frigate was the primary escort in the Gemani fleet. It was armed with 10 medium cannons, and 50 anti fighter turrets, and was 900 meters long. Spearpike Class Fighter The Spearpike Fighter was the main starfighter used by the Gemani Empire. The Spearpike was lightly armed with 6 rapid-fire ultra light guns that could each deliver 300 rounds of ultra light plasma pulses. Sentre Class Bomber The Sentre Class Bomber was a short range bomber used buy the Gemani Navy. The Sentre had no guns, but carried enough high yield bombs to reduce a square mile to glass. Army The Gemani Empire, while it's army was formidable, focused more on the navy, resulting in hundreds of failed planetary invasions. Suba Class Guship The Suba Class Gunship was the backbone of the Gemani Army. Able to drop over 45 soldiers and armed with a medium repeater cannon and several rockets, the Suba was both an effective dropship and support ship. Sleipnir Class Transport The Sleipner Class transport was the primary transport for army personal and vehicles. While the Suba Gunship was more effective in active battle drops and support, the Sleipner could carry 200,000 soldiers, plus 5,000 Deadlock Walkers and 16,000 Laydn Tanks. The Sleipner was lightly armed, with only a few dozen Ion Flak Cannons. Deadlock Walker The Deadlock Walker was the heavy support walker used by the Gemani Army. The Deadlock was designed to tower above the battle as to have a clear line of sight. The Deadlock Walker was armed with one heavy mass driver cannon, two anti-personal miniguns, and an optional heavy blaster. Laydon Tank The Laydon Tank was the most used ground support vehicle in the Gemani Army. Using wheels rather then tracks, the Laydon was faster than most tanks used in its era, but lacked the ability to go through rough terrain. It was armed with one 1 interchangeable cannon, 3 heavy blaster emplacements, and 4 rocket launchers. Infantry The Gemani Empire's infantry were trained to be rapid attack troopers to counter the slower suppressed assault soldiers used by both Falucia and Lylat. Their Primary weapon was the BRA-82 Light Assault Blaster Rifle, which could put out 80 plasma rounds a minute and had a magazine of 50 rounds. The Gemani Empire utilized the LA--CAD-22 combat drone for recon and firefight assist. The LA-CAD had a max altitude of 2000 meters, and was armed with 2 built in BRA-80 Blasters, which, when alternating, has an RPM of 160 Plasma Rounds.Category:Government